This invention relates to data center management, and in particular high speed data transport fiber cabling systems. Optical fibers allow for transmission of communications over longer distances and at higher bandwidths than wire cables. Optical fibers are also advantageous for communication systems because signals suffer less loss than wire cables and are immune to electromagnetic interference. Optical fibers are therefore often used for high bandwidth, long distance applications. One of the primary functions of a data center is to provide connections between incoming and outgoing optical fiber connections.
As demand for high bandwidth increases, it is advantageous to use smaller and/or higher capacity adapters to minimize the amount of data center rack space needed per optical fiber port. Due to this, many users of data centers are transitioning to smaller Local Connector adapters (“LC adapters”) or Multi-fiber Push-on/Pull-off adapters (“MPO adapters”). Thus, a rack or enclosure which maximizes the number of LC or MPO adapters may be advantageous. Additionally, it may be advantageous if a rack or enclosure allowed for replacing LC adapters with MPO adapters which provide multi-fiber capabilities.
From time to time, maintenance or replacement of the adapters in an optical fiber system becomes necessary. However, disturbing the connection between optical fibers may cause a disruption in service over the optical wire. Therefore, it may also be advantageous to use a rack or enclosure system which disturbs a minimal number of optical fiber connections during maintenance on other adapters.